


The Perfect Plan

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a highly inappropriate crush on his roommate. Scott's just his unlucky best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by pilgrimkitty: College AU! I mentioned this one earlier. Isaac and Stiles are freshmen assigned to be roommates.

“So is it weird to be crushing on your roommate?” Stiles asked, biting his lower lip anxiously. He tapped his pencil rapidly against the wooden table.

Scott looked up from the textbook he was trying to read and frowned in puzzlement. “You’re crushing on Jordan? He doesn’t really seem like your type. He’s…” he paused, “how do I put this? Way nerdier than you are Stiles. He’s like from a different planet nerdy. Like I swear he’s an alien different planet nerdy.”

Stiles smacked Scott on the arm in exasperation. Scott wasn’t kidding about Jordan being a super nerd, and not in a super-hot hipster nerd kind of way that Stiles actually really liked. “Not your roommate, Scott! My roommate, you know Isaac, the extremely hot eye candy that I’m rooming with?”

“Oh!” Scott’s eyes widened as understanding hit him. “Dude, that’s kind of weird. I mean you live with the guy.”

Groaning, Stiles slumped down in his seat resting his forehead on the table. “I know! I’m trying to not make it awkward, but he walks around the room half naked like practically all of the time.”

Scott laughed at Stiles. His best friend was so dramatic. “Does he even know you’re gay?”

“Not gay,” Stiles glared half-heartedly at Scott, not even bothering to lift his head. “Extremely flexible in what turns me on.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Sure whatever dude.” He’d heard that plenty of times in high school from Stiles, but the fact that Stiles had only dated guys so far led him to believe otherwise.

“Anyway, what do you think I should do about Isaac?”

Scott snapped his book shut in annoyance and turned to face his friend. He and Stiles had been friends for a long time, in fact he couldn’t really remember a time when they hadn’t been friends, so he knew that the sooner he gave this conversation his full attention, the sooner it would be over and he could get back to studying. He was seriously going to fail college if he didn’t get a good dose of studying in.

“Again, Stiles, does Isaac even know that you date guys?”

Stiles scrunched up his nose and thought about it for a minute. “Um, I think so?”

“What do you mean you think so?” Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “Either he does or he doesn’t. Have you mentioned it at all to him that you like guys? I mean in that way?”

“I can’t remember.” Stiles answered, face coloring in embarrassment.

“Stiles! So you perve on him in his own room without him knowing?”

“It’s my room too!” Stiles scoffed. “And I just really enjoy the show and don’t want it to go away.”

Scott crossed his arms over his chest, and gave Stiles the look his mom always gave to him when he was doing something incredibly stupid, affectionately coined the “Scott McCall why are you so stupid?” look. “Stiles, you need to tell him. He has a right to know, especially if you’re perving on him. What if he went around actually naked, instead of just practically naked?”

Stiles’s eyes practically bugged out of his head and his mouth dropped open as he thought about it. “That would be amazing.” He whispered wondrously.

“No it wouldn’t you idiot!” Scott whacked Stiles in the back of the head. “It would be creepy. The way I see it, is you have two options. One, tell Isaac you like him and want to date him or whatever it is you actually want to do with him, or two, you stop creeping on him in his own room.”

“I don’t like either of those options Scott.” Stiles whined.

Rolling his eyes again, Scott opened his book, ready to get back to studying and intent on ignoring Stiles or anything further that he had to say on this matter.

~*~

The bedroom door opened and Stiles looked up through his lashes from where he lay on his bed trying to study. Isaac, his roommate of three months, came in talking on his cell phone. He was extremely sweaty so Stiles could only assume he’d been at the gym. For as long as they’d been roomies, Isaac went to the gym every other day. Stiles wasn’t going to complain though. The gym was clearly doing some good since Isaac had abs that Stiles really wanted to lick.

Isaac gave a nod at Stiles in hello, and pulled a tank top out of his dresser. He ran a hair through his hair, mumbled something into the phone before setting it down and pulled off his sweat soaked shirt.

Stiles admired his back. It was full of whipcord muscles that were just begging to be touched by him. He could even see a hint of the tattoo on his hip that Stiles knew was of a stylized wolf’s head. He chewed on his bottom lip in want as Isaac tugged on the tank top, picked up his phone, gave him a wave, and left the room.

He groaned, now mildly turned on due to the show, and thumped his head down on to the book he was reading.

~*~

“So I don’t think I can do it.”

Scott jumped and spun around to face Stiles, who had just snuck up on him from out of nowhere. He was in line at the local coffee shop on campus, and he was hoping to see the cute barista that he’d seen a couple of times before. He’d seen her every time he’d walked by in the last few days, but when he had looked in earlier she hadn’t been anywhere around. He figured that was just his luck though.

“Do what, Stiles?” He asked turning back around. He hoped the line didn’t take too long. This shop was notorious for how slow it was. He had class in twenty minutes though and he didn’t want his participation grade to be docked if he was late. And his professor was seriously mean about it too. It was like she delighted in punishing those that were even a millisecond late to her class.

“Tell Isaac that I like him duh!” Stiles hitched his backpack up higher on his shoulder and ignored the extremely buff man who was currently glaring at him for cutting him in line. The dude must have been a total stoner because his eyes were seriously red.

The line moved forward a little and Scott moved with it. “Why not?” He asked, bringing Stiles attention back to him.

“What if Isaac hates gays and like tries to kill me in my sleep or something? Or he doesn’t have a problem with it but he doesn’t want to date me and he stops wearing nothing but skimpy briefs around the room. Dude he’s like seriously cut, let me tell you.” 

Scott rolled his eyes. He thought that he seemed to be doing that a lot around Stiles lately. “Don’t really want to know that, thanks.” 

“Hi! What can I get started for you?”

Scott turned away from Stiles to the person at the counter and noticed that it was the cute brunette he’d originally come in to see. He looked down at her nametag, which read ‘Allison’, and tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

Allison gave him a sweet smile, acting like she got this kind of reaction often. “Is there something I can get for you?”

Scott nodded vigorously, sure that he looked like an idiot, but unable to help himself. “Um… yeah… coffee?”

Stiles muffled his laughter at Scott in his hand. He wasn’t surprised by Scott’s behavior. His friend had never been able to talk to pretty girls. “He’ll have a small coffee, plain, and I’ll have a small coffee with raspberry syrup and whipped cream.”

Grabbing two paper cups, Allison poised her marker over one of them. “And can I get a name for them?”

“His is Scott, mine’s Stiles.” He answered reaching into Scott’s backpack for his wallet. He took out some cash, knowing that Scott wouldn’t mind paying for his too, and then put it back away. Allison’s smile widened and she quickly wrote the names. She put them to the side and accepted the money, giving Stiles back the change, which he dumped into the tip jar.

“It’ll be a few minutes, but I hope you two have a good day!”

Stiles nodded, murmured a quick “you too”, and then nudged his friend down the counter. They waited, a bit impatiently in Stiles’s case, for their coffees to be ready.

“Scott! Stiles!”

Stiles grabbed both of the coffees while Scott pretended to be engrossed with his phone, but was really watching Allison serve other customers. He glanced at the cups and then burst into laughter. “Scott, Scott, dude let’s go.” He dragged his friend out of the coffee shop.

“So congrats dude.”

Scott just stared at him blankly. “Why?”

Stiles thrust Scott’s coffee at him. “Because,” he drew out, “that cute girl Allison just gave you her phone number.”

Scott searched the coffee cup and let out a whoop of joy. “Yes! This is awesome!”

“Whatever Romeo, we need to get to class before we’re late.” But Stiles was smiling happily for his friend even as he dragged him to class.

~*~

“So I have a brilliant plan to help with my Isaac issue,” Stiles declared as he shot at Scott’s character on the television screen.

“Yeah?” Scott mashed buttons on his controller, trying to shake off Stiles’s character. This was a new game that Stiles had gotten, and he wasn’t that good at it. “Does it involve just telling him how you feel? Because it’s been a while since you declared your undying love for his hot body, and you still haven’t told him. I like that plan.”

Stiles just paused the game and turned to stare at him like he was crazy. “No.”

“Then what is it?” Scott asked squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He could feel a headache coming on. Maybe he should call his mom and ask her what he could take for Stiles induced migraines. She would know since they’d been dealing with them for a long time.

“I think the next time you come over and Isaac is there, I should leave the room and you should scope him out for me.” Stiles explained, his head bobbing erratically in his enthusiasm for his idea.

“What do you mean scope him out, Stiles?” Scott rubbed his head and grimaced. 

“You know,” Stiles said, trying to act nonchalant. “Hint to him that you might have a friend that’s interested in him - make sure you don’t say that it’s me, but that it’s a guy and they don’t know how he’d react if they asked him out. Actually why don’t you just ask if he’s into guys and then I’ll have my problem solved.”

Scott thought about it for a minute, and then unpaused the game. “How about not?” He took advantage of Stiles’s distraction to try to kill his character. 

Stiles frowned, concentrating on saving his character from imminent death. “Come on dude, help a brother out! I totally got you that cute girl Allison’s phone number!”

“No you didn’t. She wrote it on my coffee cup.”

“Uh yeah I did.” Stiles flapped his hand at Scott in dismissal. “We have Lit together on Tuesdays. I totally told her you thought she was cute.”

Scott threw down the game controller and whipped around to face Stiles. “You did what?” he yelled.

“I sat down next to Allison the other day in class and told her you thought she was cute.” Stiles shrugged. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal. “She didn’t really know who you were, so I said to her the next time you went into the shop while she was working I’d point you out to her and if she thought you were cute then she should give you her number.”

“I can’t believe you would do that to me Stiles!” Scott growled, frowning darkly at his supposed best friend.

“What does it matter? Everything worked out well in the end right?” Stiles hesitated. “So now that I hooked you up with a girl you like, how about you help me with Isaac?”

Scott frowned, but stopped to actually consider it. He had gotten Allison’s number, even if Stiles should have just left well enough alone. Knowing he would surely regret it he agreed to help.

Stiles couldn’t contain his joy, jumping around the room, before coming back to himself and proceeding to destroy Scott’s character.

~*~

“Oh I need to go down to Matt the RA’s room and ask him something real quick. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Stiles announced, skipping out of the room. He was happy that his plan was finally being put into motion.

“You really shouldn’t tack on his title like that Stiles!” Isaac called out after him. “He’s more than just the RA for our floor you know.”

Scott watched helplessly as Stiles left his dorm room, leaving him alone with Isaac. Scott had nothing against Isaac; in fact he thought he was a pretty cool guy. But Stiles was calling it in his favor by making him find out if Isaac was into guys. Seriously, how was this his life?

“So Isaac,” Scott hesitated, “can I ask you something?”

Isaac looked up from his laptop where he’d been typing at a somewhat furious space. “Sure Scott, what’s up?”

“Um, so,” Scott stopped in order to collect his thoughts. “So I have this friend.”

Isaac raised his eyebrow. “And?”

Scott ran his hand through his hair and pulled at it a little in frustration. “And he kind of likes you.”

“Is he cute?” Isaac perked up. 

“Um, I guess so?” Scott wasn’t expecting that from Isaac.

“Great! What’s his name?” Isaac asked, spinning around in his chair to face Scott.

Scott thought furiously. He couldn’t tell Isaac that it was Stiles, because Stiles had made him swear like eight different times that he wouldn’t let on that it was Stiles who liked him. Stiles would definitely attempt kill him if he told – he apparently had learned a lot from hanging out with his dad’s deputies during high school, so Scott racked his brain for any other gay guy he knew that might possibly find Isaac attractive.

“Danny!” he blurted out. “My friend Danny really likes you.”

Scott barely saw Isaac’s frown before a more curious look took over his face. “Yeah? Have I met your friend Danny?” Isaac asked.

Had they met before? Scott pondered that for a minute. “Yes! You guys met that one time that you came with me and Stiles to the fraternity recruitment thingy.”

“Oh the buff Hawaiian looking guy you guys went to high school with?”

Scott nodded, looking a little like a bobble head doll. “Yes, yes that’s him. Apparently he found you really attractive, but he didn’t know if you liked guys or not and he’s kind of shy so I told him I’d feel you out.”

“He didn’t seem that shy when he was hitting on all of those frat guys.”

An alarm sounded from Isaac’s laptop, and Isaac jumped up stuffing it into his backpack before Scott could reply. He threw that over his shoulder and stuffed his feet into his shoes. “I have to get to class now, but,” he smirked at Scott deviously, “tell your friend Danny he can definitely call me. I’d love to go out with him.”

With that Isaac left the room and Scott flopped over onto Stiles’s bed. Stiles was definitely going to kill him now.

~*~

“Stiles, guess what?” Scott slid into a seat next to his best friend. He stole a curly fry from the other’s plate and shoved it in his mouth.

Stiles glared and inched his plate away from Scott. His curly fries were precious to him. “What Scott?”

Scott reached over and grabbed a few more fries, shoving them into his mouth before he replied. “Allison agreed to go on a date with me this weekend. Isn’t that awesome?”

Stiles smacked Scott’s hand as it drew closer to his fries once again. “Sure that’s awesome. About time you got around to sealing the deal.”

“Whatever man, it’s going to be totally awesome. We’re going to that awesome retro themed miniature golf park this Friday.” Scott gave Stiles his patented puppy eyes look. He was hungry and those fries were delicious.

“One, stop saying awesome, it’s losing its impact every time you say it. Second, I think we should totally double date!” he announced as he ignored Scott’s look. 

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. “What do you mean double date? You’re not dating anyone.”

“I’ll bring Isaac!”

“But you and Isaac aren’t dating. You haven’t even told him you like him, even though I totally followed your little plan the other day and asked him if he’d want to go out with my friend who happened to like him, who was a guy.”

“Yeah but he said yes!” Stiles jabbed his finger into Scott’s chest. “And when he asked who it was you told him Danny, an-”

“I only told him it was Danny because you told me not to tell him it was you!” Scott interrupted, rubbing his sternum. 

“Yeah but then they actually went on a date, which it totally not fair.” Stiles threw his hands in the air, not even concerned that he was making a scene. “God Scott, you’re ruining my life! You owe me!”

Scott pushed away from the table. “I’d thought I’d already paid my debt to you but fine you guys can come, if you can convince Isaac to join you, but I’m going to spend the entire time pretending you aren’t there and that I am on a solo date and you will not complain.”

“Yes!” He watched Stiles fist pump for a few seconds, and then walked off to class shaking his head in disbelief.

~*~

“So, how are things going between you and Danny?” Stiles asked while trying to get his raiding party to cooperate in his game. He swore darkly when his character was killed.

“They’re not.” Isaac didn’t even look up from the book his was reading, but if he had he would have seen Stiles do a little dance in his seat.

“Oh no, why not?” Stiles asked, fake concern dripping from his voice.

Isaac turned the page and shrugged. “Our date was nice, but we just decided we’d be better off as friends. But that definitely means I’m currently plan-less for this weekend.”

“That sucks,” Stiles cooed. His plans were falling into place, even after the minor setback Scott had set into motion. “Hey, why don’t you hang out with us this weekend? I know it’s lame but a bunch of us were gonna go that retro mini golf place across town on Friday. You should come.”

Stiles could see Isaac thinking about it. After a few minutes, Isaac shrugged and turned the page in his book again. “Sure, why not? I love mini golf.”

A bright grin practically overtook Stiles’s face as he turned back to his game. Things were definitely going to fall into place for him.

~*~

“And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here’s my number, so call me maybe,” Stiles sang along with the radio. As much as he hated the song, any time it came on the radio he just had to sing along. He could see Isaac laughing at him from the corner of his eye, but he just couldn’t care. He was just happy to be on his way to his and Isaac’s date, even if Isaac didn’t really know that they were currently on a date.

The brake pedal suddenly became harder to press in and then Stiles’s jeep suddenly came to a standstill on the road. 

“What happened?” Isaac asked looking over at Stiles from the passenger seat. He rubbed his chest where the seat belt had dug in painfully as they’d stopped.

Stiles glanced at his dash and groaned when he saw the gas needle sitting on empty. “Freaking Hell Scott!” Scott had asked to borrow his jeep a few days before and Stiles had been so excited for his date with Isaac that he hadn’t even bothered to check that Scott had filled up the tank when he was done.

“What it is?”

“We’re out of gas,” Stiles unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the car. “Can you move over to the driver’s side and steer? We need to get the jeep out of the middle of the road.”

Isaac took off his own seat belt and moved across the center divider. “How are you going to do that?”

Stiles cracked his neck, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt (painstakingly picked out because he knew Isaac liked the color), and rested his hands on the back of the jeep. “Put it in neutral. And I’m going to push it to the side, you’re going to steer it.”

Isaac looked at him doubtfully but did as Stiles commanded. He gave the all clear when he shifted into neutral and Stiles began to push. It was slow going; Stiles wasn’t super buff and muscular, but he had more than enough strength to push the car to the side of the road. 

It took them around fifteen minutes to finally get the jeep out of the road. Isaac called AAA for Stiles in order to get gas sent out to them while Stiles texted Scott.

You suck man. Ran out of gas will be late to golf. Hate you

“They said it’ll be about twenty minutes, but they have a guy not too far from here that can bring us gas.”

Stiles nodded in acknowledgement, not really taking in the words. This date was not starting off very well. Hopefully, the night couldn’t get any worse.

Sorry dude my bad

Stiles read the response and snorted. 

“What did Scott say?”

“Nothing that important,” Stiles looked over at Isaac, a chagrined look on his face. “I’m really sorry about this. I know this probably isn’t how you wanted to spend part of your Friday night.”

Isaac crossed over to lean on the jeep next to Stiles. “Don’t worry about it,” he bumped his shoulder into Stiles’s and a giddy look came over his face. “Besides as soon as the gas gets here we can be on our way to mini golf!”

Stiles laughed. Isaac looked too adorable with that look on his face.

~*~

“Ah that clown is like super creepy,” Stiles announced slinging his arm around Isaac’s shoulder as they watched Allison take her shot. She shot Stiles a dirty look when her ball went wide.

It hadn’t taken them too long to get to the mini golf place after the gas guy had showed up. Remarkably he’d been a friend of Isaac’s named Boyd that had recently gotten a job with a local tow company to help pay for college, or at least that’s what he’d told Isaac after he’d gotten done making fun of Stiles for running out of gas.

Unfortunately, when they’d gotten to the place, just named Retro Golf, which Stiles found super lame, they’d discovered that Stiles had left his wallet at home so he had no money to pay for his rounds of golf. Isaac had graciously offered to spot him some money, which had just made Stiles think that Isaac was a gentleman and paying for the whole date.

But they’d gotten passed that and had been having fun playing mini golf and goofing off with Scott and Allison, who had been nice enough to wait for them before heading in.

Stiles stepped up to take his turn at trying to hit his little ball into the clown’s mouth. He’d just pulled back his club when he heard his name being called. 

“Stiles! Stiles is that you?” 

He whipped his head around. That voice was very familiar. 

A tall broad-shoulder man was striding towards him, and dread filled Stiles’s stomach. 

“Stiles I knew that was you.” He said pulling Stiles into a hug when he reached them. “Hey Bret,” he stood there still as a board while the other guy just kept hugging him.

“What are you doing here man?” Bret didn’t even give Stiles a chance to answer. “Man I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea what it’s been like for me without you. I hurt every day.”

Stiles blanched and glanced over to where his friends and Isaac were looking at them curiously. He pulled himself out of Bret’s arms and then dragged him away from the group to give him a piece of his mind.

“Bret is Stiles’s ex-boyfriend.” Scott explained to Allison and Isaac. “They dated for a while in high school, but Stiles broke up with him right after graduation. He said Bret was way too clingy for him.”

“Oh did you hear him say how much he missed Stiles? That’s so awful.” Allison frowned.

Scott shook his head and wrapped his arm around Allison’s waist, noticing that Isaac hadn’t taken his eyes off of Stiles. “Don’t feel sorry for him Allison. He’s a grade A clinger. He always wanted to be with Stiles, or know where he was. I swear Stiles almost asked his dad for a restraining order when they broke up.”

They watched as Stiles yelled at his ex before storming away from him towards his group. He was scowling heavily, but as he made his way back towards him they could see him shake it off and put a slightly more upbeat expression on his face.

“Sorry about that guys. I was not expecting to run into him here. Last I heard he moved to Florida.”

Isaac took him by the arm and guided him back to where his ball was waiting to be hit. He stepped away from Stiles and gave him a small smile. Stiles felt his own smile become less forced, and thanked everything that even if Isaac didn’t like him in that way that he was still his friend.

~*~

The night was winding down. Stiles and Isaac had split from Scott and Alison a little while before when Alison had dragged Scott away for ice cream. Stiles was ok with that though. It gave him a reason to be alone with Isaac where he could get to know his roommate a little better outside of the confines of their roommate relationship.

“So have you decided what you’re going to major in?” Stiles questioned as they walked to the next hole. He’d been wondering for a while, but Isaac had never given him a hint.

“I’m thinking Chemistry. I’m really good at it and there’s something kind of Zen about it. You?

“I’m still undeclared, but I’m leaning towards some kind of history degree, maybe folklore of some kind. I’ve always been fascinated by things like that,” Stiles was interrupted by his cell phone ringing the distinct tone of the Hawaii 5-O theme song.

“Hold on I have to take it. It’s my dad.”

He brought his phone up and pushed the talk button. “Yo Dad, what’s up?”

He listened for a few minutes. “No Dad, I don’t know where the TV remote is. I haven’t been home in weeks. Retrace your steps to the last time you had it.” He looked at Isaac and saw him trying to hide a smile. “Oh you found it? That’s great Dad. I’ll talk to you later. Love you bye.”

“So anyway sorry about that.”

Isaac shook his head. “Don’t be. I’ve been jealous of your relationship with your dad since I met him at move-in. He seems really cool.”

Stiles touched Isaac lightly on his elbow. “You don’t talk much about your family.”

“No not much to talk about.” 

Stiles’s phone rang again interrupting Isaac from saying anything more. Stiles pulled it roughly out of his pocket.

“Yeah dad? You want to take some of my stuff to Goodwill? Sure whatever. Why are you going through my room at nine on a Friday night anyway? No you can’t take down my surfboarder, he’s awesome! Anyway dad I have to go. I’ll call you this weekend.”

He hung up on his dad. “So sorry about that. I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

Isaac shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. So that guy Bret, Scott said he’s your ex?”

All color drained from Stiles’s face. How did he explain that? He was stopped from answering when his dad’s ringtone sounded once again. Isaac just walked away to sit on a bench to wait for Stiles.

“What now Dad? When am I coming home next? I don’t know Dad! I’m kind of busy here, like I said a few minutes ago I’ll call you later on this weekend ok? Ok, I love you, bye.” Stiles hung up the phone once again and then strode over to the bench Isaac was sitting on, flopping down beside him.

He turned to face the other boy, noticing as he did how close their faces were. He could have sworn that Isaac was leaning in, almost as if he was going to kiss Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned towards him…

“Stiles! Isaac!” Allison’s shout caused Stiles to spring away from Isaac. He fell off of the bench to the ground and groaned.

“Hey guys, we’re heading out.” Scott said as he and Allison stopped next to the bench. “We’ll see you guys later?”

Stiles just waved his hand at them and banged his head on the ground. 

~*~

Stiles and Isaac hadn’t stayed for more than five more minutes after Scott and Allison left. Suddenly things had turned awkward between the two of them, and it seemed to just make sense to leave.

Stiles pushed open the door to their dorm room. He crossed the room and fell down onto his bed, ignoring Isaac as he followed him in. Stiles figured he should just give up and admit defeat when it came to his crush on Isaac. Tonight’s disasters had sure seen to the fact that Isaac would never return his feelings. 

He contemplated suffocating himself with his pillow just to be put out of his misery. Sure, he’d miss Scott and his dad, no matter how embarrassing they were, but Isaac must think him such a spaz, and they had to live together still, so it might be worth it.

“Are you ok Stiles?” Isaac asked sitting next to Stiles on his bed and hesitatingly putting his hand on the other’s back. Stiles mumbled something into his comforter that sounded suspiciously like “let me die”. Isaac laughed a little hearing that. He rubbed Stiles’s back in comfort. “I’m sure whatever it is will be ok Stiles.”

Stiles rolled over and Isaac’s hand settled over Stiles’s heart. “You don’t understand Isaac.” He whined. “Tonight was going to be the night. It had to go perfect, but it didn’t.” He looked like he was going to cry and Isaac’s stomach clenched at the sight.

“Why did tonight have to be perfect?” He ran a hand through his hair, messing up his curls. Stiles ached to run his own fingers through Isaac’s hair, but now knew it would never happen.

“It just did!”

Isaac shrugged. “Well I had a lot of fun.”

Stiles’s confusion grew. “How could you have had fun? I mean the jeep ran out of gas so we were late, I left my wallet so you had to pay, then stupid Bret showed up, and my dad wouldn’t stop calling. It was a disaster!” He said hysterically. “I was hoping to show you how great it would be to date me,” he let slip, “but after all of that how could you want to?”

Isaac smiled sweetly at him. “I had a great time Stiles, because I was with you.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Really.” He leaned down and kissed Stiles. It was just a chaste kiss, practically a peck, but for Stiles it was like there were angels singing. “I’ve liked you since practically the first moment I met you,” Isaac confessed as he pulled back. “But you never gave any indication that you liked guys and I didn’t know how to approach you about it.”

“I’ve liked you since that first day too.” Stiles confessed back. “I even got Scott in on it, but all he did was set you up with Danny.”

A sharp laugh escaped Isaac. “I figured something was up when I went out with Danny. Especially when he told me he had a boyfriend, but that Scott had practically sold his soul to him in asking him to take me out.”

Stiles groaned, but then he had to laugh. Isaac leaned down and kissed him again. This kiss lasted a little longer, Isaac just slightly moving his lips against Stiles’s. “I wish he had just told me it was you then.”

“Me too,” Stiles sighed, ignoring the fact that he more than likely would have killed Scott if he had. “So what do you say to trying to go on a date with me? I promise to make sure the Jeep has gas, I have money, and everyone knows not to call me.”

Isaac looked like he was going to think about it, so Stiles wrapped his arms around Isaac and pulled him down into a hug. He spread his hands over Isaac’s sides and proceeded to tickle him.

“Fine,” Isaac said with a giggle, trying to pull away from Stiles’s fingers. “Fine, yes I’ll go out with you.”

“Great,” Stiles said with a smile, before pulling Isaac into another kiss. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
